Arcade Games
This is a list of arcade games based on Happy Tree Friends. These games are available on the provided sites and are provided with links to playing them. Games available at htfgames.com *'Dynamite': The very first Happy Tree Friends game. The aim of the game is to keep the dynamite as long as possible above the ground. When it hits the ground, you have killed some Happy Tree Friends. *'Flippy Attack': In this game you have to protect Cuddles from Flippy’s attacks. Use the arrow keys to avoid Flippy’s shoots as long as possible. Attention: Flippy will start shooting immediately! After Cuddles has been hit 5 times, the game is over.[http://www.htfgames.com/games/flippy_attack.htm Play here] *'Crazy Disco': The Happy Tree Friends characters go to the clubs as well. But this club is nuts! The discoballs are falling from the ceiling and you have to make sure they won’t hit Lifty. Avoid the balls as long as possible and collect as many blinking points as possible. *'GoGo Toothy': GoGo Toothy is a small game in which you have to get the fallen Toothy back to the origin as fast as possible. Toothy will climb when you click on his belly.If you miss it,he will fall again.Play here *'Jumping Nutty': As you know, Nutty loves sweets. In this game you can control Nutty from bird to bird. By jumping on the birds, they will explode and you get their sweets. Aim of the game is to get as high as possible. Use the arrow keys to achieve that. *'Lumpy Artist': In this game Lumpy is an artist funambulating. The aim of the game is to get as far as possible when the weather is good, but also when it is bad. Shortly after the game started a storm will arise and it will start to rain. *'Laser Training': The aim of the game is to fire as many bees as possible. Your own shoots are your enemies, because even one laser shooting can affect your health!Play here *'Sweet Ride Skate': Sweet Ride Skate is a bloody online game about the Happy Tree Friends episode "Sweet Ride“. You have to control the skating Cuddles on a track with many obstacles.Play here *'Ice Slide': Click on the ice cube with the mouse and throw it as far as possible. But pay attention to the Happy Tree Friends, which are on the track. Trees covered with snow will give you more power, while contacting ice edges will slow you down. Play here *'Petunia Balance': Petunia is drifting on the open sea. Fortunately her rubber duckie protects her from the hungry shark that has already taken a few nibbles out of some other HTFs. Use your mouse to balance Petunia and try to keep her upright. If she falls, the shark will be there in a flash and she'll be history. *'Flying High': Again, Toothy fell from a tree and is now stuck with the nerve of his eye on a branch. This time, you have to grab Toothy in order to catapult him as high as possible. Not only the strength of the tension but also the strength of your shot counts. The game is over after Toothy smashed five times to the floor.Play here *'Caution Vultures': After making its way through the dessert, Lumpy arrives nearly parched at a mountain. Looking for water, he decides to climb on the mountain, but he soon finds out, that this was not a good idea at all. Greedy vultures, which have only one goal - to eat Lumpy - start to attack him from bellow.Play here *'Crazy Kermis': The Mole is having lots of fun at the kermis when suddenly crazy things start to happen! Dashing wheels, jumping giant teddy bears, bombs and bouncing balls all over the place. Help blind The Mole to escape the danger.Play here *'Dumb Ways to Die - HTF Edition': A Happy Tree Friends style remake of the internet-video-based "Dumb Ways to Die" videogame. Prevent the HTF characters in small games from dying. Currently there are eight mini-games, which randomly keep changing. As you progress the game becomes more and more difficult, and ends after you have lost your third life. Ultimately there will be 21 mini-games. Games available at flippyamok.com *'Flippy Amok - Cubshoot 1, 2, and 3': Cubshoot is a copy of one the well known online Games "Pingu Throw “ made by Yetisports. The game is controlled with the mouse buttons. Clicking with the mouse for the first time will drop Cub from the tree and with the second you will fire him.Play here (1)Play here (2)Play here (3) *'Flippy Amok - Bloody Lemonade': At the beginning of the game, Flippy appears behind Giggles and Petunia at their lemonade stand, and the view pans upward. In a similar manner to Fruit Ninja, the player must move Flippy's knife to slice lemons and body parts flying in the air.Play here *'Flippy Amok - After Amok': After a really bad flashback Flippy runs wild. He then buries all the victims and goes to bed. A nightmare begins… Games available at mondomedia.com *'Going Overboard': The updated version of the old game Petunia Balance. The Happy Tree Gangs' ship has sunk and everyone must balance on tubes, lest they fall victim to a sinister shark. Balance Petunia on her tube and don't let her fall in the water. Play here *'Hot Potato': The updated version of the old game Dynamite. Flippy has flipped out at his birthday party and thrown a grenade. With everyone's eyes on you, you must prevent the grenade from hitting the floor or else the party will be ruined! Play here *'Sugar High': The updated version of the old game Jumping Nutty. An accident at the candy factory has left candy exposed. Unfortunately for Nutty, hungry birds are swooping in and stealing the candy before he can get to it. Have Nutty hop from bird to bird to collect their candy, but beware! As you climb higher into the sky, a fall to the ground can lead to a disaster of Icarus proportions! Play here *'Tightrope-A-Dope': The updated version of the old game Lumpy Artist. Lumpy the Great is putting up an amazing show by tightrope walking! Balance Lumpy on the tight rope and watch out for the bad weather! Play here *'Disco Inferno': The updated version of the old game Crazy Disco. Move Disco Bear around the dance floor, collecting cool notes and avoiding the broken, burning notes. See if you can become the lord of the dance before time runs out! Play here *'Fire Escape': A five-alarm fire has broken out, and it's up to Flaky to save the victims! Move Flaky and her trusty umbrella around to bounce the falling victims into the waiting ambulance. The game is very similar to the Game and Watch game, Fire. Play here *'Socks To Be You': Petunia's socks need to go into the laundry basket before time runs out. Move and match the socks with the mouse. Don't let Petunia hyperventilate when times reaches to 0. Play here *'This Game Is All Flocked Up': Lumpy (presumably) has to catch red chicks as they fall from a tree with a nest, while avoiding the hazards that are thrown at him. This game references the episode, All Flocked Up. Play here *'Hare Trigger': Cuddles and Toothy are putting on their cannonball hare act at the circus. Aim and fire the cannon and see how far Cuddles goes. The game is a reference to the tv episode, Mime to Five. Play here *'Aim to Freeze': A snowball war between Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. An arcade game based off Strain Kringle that can be played up to 2 players. Play here *'On Thin Ice': Russell's ship is wrecked and you have to save him from a giant squid. Play here *'Strandead': Launch Giggles from a sling shot and shoot her as far as possible. This game is based on Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. It is now available in the App Store. Play here *'Candy Cave': Feed Nutty’s candy cave by having him grab candy in a cave! Enable his addiction now! Play here *'Stay On Target': Take a spin with Petunia, Giggles or Lammy on the wheel of misfortune! Do you have what it takes to hit the mark? Play here *'Run and Bun': Lifty & Shifty have stolen Mole’s freshly baked buns and it’s up to the Happy Tree Friends gang to help get them back! Collect as many buns as you can while avoiding dangerous obstacles along the way. Play here '' Strandead.jpg HTF_CandyCave_640x360_01-206x116.jpg Stayontarget.png RunBun graphic 01-680x379.jpg Interactive games available on Youtube *'Milk Pong: Nutty has to throw a pingpong ball into a glass. Move the ball over the glass and when you click the mouse, the ball will go into the glass and Lumpy will drink the milk. Play here *Double Vision: There are multiple levels in which the player must spot the difference between two images that are a clip from an HTF episode, winning a level plays a short, violent clip from a random HTF episode. Play here *Lumpy's Lame Card Trick': Lumpy is a magician performing a card trick. The player is shown six cards and must select one. ''Play here Trivia *As shown from the game Flippy Attack, Flippy kills Cuddles by shooting him with a gun, despite the "no death by guns" rule in HTF. The same happens in the Cubshoot games, where Flippy shoots Cub with a gun (a bazooka in the third game). The use of guns is shown again in After Amok, where it's used to kill zombies. *A female brown mouse character is seen in Crazy Disco. She might be a rejected character or just a placeholder for a generic tree friend. *''This Game is All Flocked Up'' is the only arcade game to contain no blood and gore. *If you subscribe to the Mondo site, you might also see upcoming arcade games from the e-mail they gave you. *Since September 2012, another HTF-related site called flippyamok.com was made. The CubShoot games are all moved there, so do the E-Card Creator and Flippy Chat. *In Crazy Disco, Cuddles is seen in a bikini, even though he is a male character. *So far, Strandead, Run and Bun, and Dynamite are the only HTF arcade games to be also available as iPhone apps. *''Stay on Target'' is the first game to feature Lammy. *The description for Bloody Lemonade mentions Cuddles instead of Giggles. See Also *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Video Game) *Mobile Games Category:Other Media Category:Lists